unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Natasha Jennings
Real Name: Sadie Natasha Jennings Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Carson City, Nevada Date: July 8, 1997 Case Details: Sixteen-year-old Natasha Jennings lived in Southern California with her mother, Tammy. In July 1997, she visited her father, Clarence, and aunt in Carson City, Nevada. On the afternoon of July 8, she planned to meet with Clarence after lunch with her aunt. When she didn't show up, Clarence called his sister and asked her to look for Natasha. She went upstairs and found Natasha dead in a bedroom. She was laying on the floor with an electric fan on top of her. Her hair was damp, as if she had just bathed. Three theories emerged regarding what may have caused her death. Although there were no obvious signs of trauma, investigators soon focused their attention of a young Carson City man named "Chris" whom Natasha had become close with. Rumors had surfaced that he had sexually assaulted her a few days before her death. The investigation revealed that they had joined friends at an impromptu party that lasted all night. Those who had been drinking were invited to stay until morning before driving home. According to Ingrid Cotard, Natasha's best friend from California, she received a call from her the day after the party. She claimed that she had blacked out and that Chris had raped her that night. He was interrogated by police, but they did not believe that she was raped. The autopsy determined that she had not been sexually assaulted. Tammy began investigating the case and placed fliers throughout Carson City. While at a shopping center, a woman met with her and claimed that she knew what happened to Natasha. According to her, Clarence was a drug informant for local law enforcement agencies. She said that drug dealers had found out and murdered Natasha in retaliation. But according to Nevada Division of Investigators, Clarence was not a documented informant, and he said that as well. Despite this, Tammy claimed that when she asked an investigator about it, he confirmed that Clarence was an informant. Investigators began to suspect that Natasha may have overdosed on drugs after they found a piece of plastic near her bedroom that had traces of methamphetamine and cocaine on it. An examination of her body found traces of the drugs in her nose. Cyril Wecht examined the case; he believes that she suffered from hypothermia after taking the drugs. He believes that she took a bath to cool down and died of a spasm while drying herself off. However, Tammy claims that she would never do drugs. Also, the medical examiner stated that no other traces of drugs were found in her system. Now, this case is at a standstill and although there are several theories as to what happened to Natasha, nothing can be confirmed. The exact details of her death have not been explained and the case remains open and unsolved. Suspects: "Chris" is a possible suspect in this case. However, he denies any involvement in the death and police do not believe he is responsible. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the August 15, 2001 episode. Results: Unsolved. Sadly, Clarence passed away in 2008. Links: * Natasha Jennings on Unsolved.com * The Mysterious Death of Natasha Jennings - Hidden Mysteries * Tammy Stelton wants to give her daughter a proper burial * Mother wants grand jury probe into daughter’s death * Television show to look into Carson girl's 1997 death * No Death Inquest for Natasha Jennings * Natasha Jennings on Find a Grave * Clarence Jennings on Genealogy ---- Category:Nevada Category:1997 Category:Murder Category:Suspicious Deaths Category:Drug-Related Cases Category:Party-Related Cases Category:Unsolved